Luka's Story
by Phox6497
Summary: Based on Schoncricty. Luka's story and a possible ending for that song.


Luka's Story

Queen Luka stared out the window at her kingdom when she heard her chamber door open. She knew who it was because, since Meiko betrayed her, only one person was allowed in her room.

"I heard that the boy found his sister, he should be here to kill me soon, Ruko."

"Why don't you escape or let me kill him, Master?" Ruko asked.

"I want you to listen to my story and then escape yourself." said Luka, ignoring Ruko's question.

"But Master, you could-"

"No Ruko, just call me Luka, this may be the last time we see each other." Luka stated solomnly.

"Luka, we could both escape." Ruko pleaded.

"Just listen to me. What you know about this story may not be the whole truth.

"Fourteen years ago, a set of twins were sperated at birth, this was not my doing, I was only six at the time.

"My father told me that the girl would be used to dance for the dragon.

I had asked if her family would miss her and my father told me that family was nothing, but a burden.

"I believed him.

"One day I was informed the male of the twins was looking for me. What he sought was his sister. I understood he blamed me for his sisters kiddnapping and I was willing to except the punishment for my fathers sins.

"Meiko was a knight who lost her best friend, Teto, to my fathers sick system. I knew if I led the boy to my castle, Meiko would help him. So I had Gakupo captured and brought to my castle. Meiko joined him as expected, but I did not count on her attacking me. Ithought we were friends.

"I dropped hints for the daft travelers without giving away the fact that it was me.

"My father found out and beat me. That was why I was covered in bruises when you saw me, Ruko." Ruko countinued to watch her in silence. "So tell me how crazy am I?"

"What you did, I don't understand. Why do you let them believe you are evil?" questioned Ruko.

"To have a common enemy unites them. I love my father and could not let him be the common enemy. The kingdom would revolt. Why did you not hate me, even when you thought I was evil?"

"Well I guess it's my turn for a story

"One rainy day, a sad, young princess ran away from her kingdom. She ran untill she fell face first into the mud, when she sat up and saw another little girl sitting in the rain crying with her bangs covering her eyes.

"'You there,' she said, 'Why are you crying?' the other girl didnot respond at first, 'I said, why are you crying' the princess repeated.

"'I'm not,' said the girl.

"'Well, then why are you NOT crying?' the princess asked with sarcasm.

"'Because I'm evil.' the answer shocked the princess.

"'You are not.' this response shocked the other girl even more than the princess.

"'How do you know?' the girl asked.

"'Evil people don't cry about being evil. Why do you think you're evil?' the other girl lifted her head and the princess gasped. 'See, only demons can have eyes like mine.'

"'Maybe angels can have one red eye, too.' said the princess, intranced by the girl with one red eye and one blue eye.

"'Huh?'

"'Your an angel!'

"'I don't think-'

"'As princess of this kingdom, I dub you my guardien angel! We will leave immediatly, oh, we have to tell your family right away.'

"'I have no family.' said the increasingly confused girl.

"'I don't have a family either. Let's make our own family! I'll be the mother, you'll be the father and Ooma-san will be the child."

"'Ooma-san?'

"'My pet tuna!' the girl laughed for the first time that day.

"'You may think of me as an angel, but everyone else wont, so it's better if I dont go.' the princess looked at the girl untill she had an idea. the princess took off her sash and tied it around the girl's head. It hid her different eye effectivley.

"'There, now only I'll know your an angel.' the princess brought home the girl and the girl swore to protect her." said Ruko leaning closer to Luka.

"You remember that?" said Luka turning red.

"How could I forget, you called me angel for three years after that." Ruko said smirking and leaning even closer. Luka could feel Ruko's breath on her lips.

*CRASH*

Five people fell out of Luka's closet. Kaito and Gakupo were holding each other.

"That was so beautiful!" they said. Len and Rin had unattractive nosebleeds and Meiko's face was completely red.

"Especailly the end." said Len.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Ruko.

"All of it, Angel" responded Kaito, winking.


End file.
